The Tuition Teacher
by MagicalStoryMaker
Summary: Troy Bolton is a ladies man and the most popular guy in school. He gets everything he wants except for passing grades in his subjects. So one day, his parents hire a young, beautiful girl his age called Gabriella Montez to tutor him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry I deleted 'My Mom's Boyfriend'. I just figured that it was going nowhere and I had no idea what to write next. Maybe I'll try again some other time. Forgive me. Anyway, this is a new story I thought of. I hope you like it! And don't worry, I won't delete this one.

* * *

**_

His name was Troy Bolton. Everyone knew him. Well, atleast the whole school did. He was the golden boy of East High School. He was the ladies man. He was the captain of the school's basketball team.

And.... he was a player. Sure, he's dated more than 28 girls since he was 12. Or even more. He had flings with them and even one night stands. But he's never really found a girl whom he loved.

All the girls he dated were either cheerleaders, bitches or cheerleading bitches. You get the point.

Troy was every girl's dream guy. He had stunning blue eyes which could make anyone faint when they look into them. He had chocolate-colored hair and amazing abs which he would often let hot girls touch.

It was a sunny day at East High during history class, the class which Troy despised most. It was also the last day of school before the 5 week school break.

He sketched pictures of Spongebob and Garfield on his notepad while Mrs Whimsey, the mad science and history teacher, went on and on about the Romans and Boudica.

Troy was thinking about the new basketball moves he'd learned and he wanted to break up with Sharpay Evans. His current girlfriend. She wasn't a cheerleader so she was obviously a bitch.

Then BANG. Mrs Whimsey purposely slammed the 200 paged history book on his desk. "Huh? What?" Troy looked up quickly.

"Mr Bolton, if I see you wandering off again in my class again I swear I'll send you to detention! I'll have to talk to your father about your grades. Or even worse, I'll make you scrub the dirt off every plate after lunch today. Yes, that seems better." She grinned.

"Come on, Mrs Whimsey, everyone's doing the same thing!" Troy told her.

"I will let the canteen women know that they will be getting help." She said and walked away.

Troy moaned in distress and cupped his face with his hands.

After he'd washed the dishes, he ran to the school gym to see if he wasn't too late to play with his team mates.

"Dude, we just finished." Zeke Baylor, one of Troy's team mates, said.

"You were too busy scrubbing plates, weren't you?" Chad Danforth, Troy's best friend since kindergarten joked.

"Damn Mrs Whimsey." Troy cursed.

"Don't worry, man, we'll catch up tomorrow." Jason said.

"Did my dad leave?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, 15 minutes ago." Zeke answered. Troy's father was the basketball team's coach.

"Troy!" A girl's shriek came. Troy knew who it was immediately. Sharpay. He turned to look at her as she skipped across the basketball court with her heels to Troy.

"It sucks that you got punished! Or we could've gone to your place for some fun!" She said and pecked him on his lips.

"See ya later, dude." Chad said as him and all his teammates exited the gym.

"Babe, we really need to talk." Troy said.

"Sure, go." She replied, giving Troy her brightest smile.

"Uh... how do I say this... look, Sharpay, you're really hot and all but this just isn't working out." He started.

"What's not working out?" She asked. Oh yeah, she was a complete bimbo too.

"Us. Our relationship. It's just not going anywhere." He told her.

Sharpay's eyes suddenly turned wide and watery. "No! No! No! We have to be together! I have to be popular!"

"Sorry, Shar. But it was nice knowing you." Troy winked and left the gym. He could hear her scream as he left.

When Troy arrived home, he tried his best to not make any sound closing the front door. He didn't want to face his father. He knew he would be mad.

"Troy." He heard his father's voice.

"Shit." Troy mumbled to himself and turned to his father.

"We need to talk." His mother said.

"Mom, dad. Mrs Whimsey is really evil....."

"Sit down." His father interrupted. Troy threw himself on the couch.

"Honey, you failed in every subject except for Physical Education and Art." His mother told him.

"Really?! I didn't fail in art?!" Troy smiled.

"That's not the point! Be serious here!" His father raised his voice and Troy stopped chuckling. "You know that you're going to graduate soon. How are you going to do that if you keep this up?" He asked.

Troy sighed. "I'll work harder."

"That's what you say every time we give you this lecture!" His mother said. "That's why we've got a tuition teacher for you."

"No! Not another one! Don't tell me it's another wrinkled woman with stinky breath!" Troy said.

"No, no. Definitely not someone like Mrs Fingleworth. Or the other million tuition teachers you've had. She's different." His father said. His previous tuition teachers all quit because they couldn't stand Troy.

"I don't believe you. You've said that before. How could this one be different?" He asked.

"You'll see. She'll be coming in an hour." Mrs Bolton smiled. "And I'm sure you'll concentrate on your work and behave this time."

* * *

_**Did you like it? Should I continue? Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I got 17 reviews for the first chapter... that's more than I expected, actually. Thanks to: MuzicLover, LizArchibald, XxBabiiGurlxX, qwerty55, 1HSMWiLdCat, jenny, Sammi, Clembo29, rockstarteddybear, zanessalov3r , xZANESSA4LIFEx , dancer4ever113 , DamselInADress, highschoolmusicalfan101 and Rosalina.

* * *

**_

Troy sat on a couch in the living room and watched Glee with a popcorn bowl in his arms as he waited for his new tuition teacher to arrive. His parents had told him that this time, they'd gotten him a _different_ one. He wondered in curiosity what they meant by different. Could they have hired an old _man_ with stinky breath this time? Or even worse. What if it turns out to be... Mrs Whimsey? He would have sleepless nights if that was true.

And before he knew it, the doorbell rang. He was nervous, yet excited as his mother opened the door. But it wasn't Mrs Whimsey or an old man with stinky breath. It was a girl. A beautiful young girl about his age. Troy didn't say a word. He was breathless when he rested his eyes on her. _She was gorgeous_. She possessed amazing hazel brown eyes which sparkled. Her hair was like a chocolate river with curly ends. She had the face of a porcelain doll, in Troy's opinion. And her body was just heavenly. She wore a descent light pink sweater which covered her white singlet. She had normal jeans on and she carried a huge bag. Troy just stared at her in delight.

She smiled when Mrs Bolton opened the door. "Glad you could make it, dear!" Mrs Bolton greeted.

"Me too!" She grinned. "Sorry, I was late, though. I was helping my mom unpack some things for my new house."

"It's quite alright, dear. Come on in."

She entered the house and looked around. Her eyes stopped rolling around when they met Troy's. "Are you Troy?" She asked.

"Yeah, I sure am! Troy Bolton. Nice to meet you." Troy held out his hand.

She shook his hand. "I'm Gabriella. Gabriella Montez." She introduced herself to him and tried to let go of his hand but he gripped her's hard.

"Sorry." Troy said. "My hands like to stick to whatever that's hot. Excuse them." He grinned and let go off her hand.

"Troy, behave!" Mrs Bolton told her son and then turned to Gabriella who looked kind of disgusted. "Please excuse Troy." She told Gabriella.

"That's alright." She said. "So, where can I teach?"

"Troy will show you his room." Mrs Bolton said.

"Yeah, follow me." Troy winked and led Gabriella up the stairs to his room.

Troy's room was dark blue, and large. He had a big master bed and a flat screen television set complete with a DVD player and his Playstation 3. He also had an Apple laptop sitting on his desk and another desktop computer. Troy thought he would impress Gabriella with his room but she really wasn't impressed. "I think this desk would be nice." Gabriella said and placed her books on the desk.

"Okay, whatever you say." He shrugged and grabbed a chair to sit beside her.

"What do you want to start with today?" Gabriella asked, taking out some books out of her bag.

"Anything you like, babe." Troy said and checking her out.

She dropped the books on the desk violently and then turned to Troy. "You wouldn't want to play around with me." Her face suddenly turned angry. "You see, I hate jerks. And I already know that you are one. So you better stop acting like that."

"Woah, woah. Alright, I'm sorry. You're fierce. I like fierce women. Arrr!" Troy flirted.

"You know, I can quit anytime. Piss me off one more time and I'm gone!" She said.

"Okay, I'll stop." He said.

"Let's start with chemistry then." She said.

**An hour later...**

"Alright, do you get it now?" Gabriella asked.

"Totally." Troy replied.

"I want you to do this test then." She handed him a piece of paper.

He looked at it. "What? You didn't even teach me this!"

"This is what I've been teaching you for the past 60 minutes!" She almost shouted.

"Right. I know that." He started answering the paper. Moments later, he looked up at Gabriella while she was messaging someone with her cell phone.

"Do you see any answers written on my face?" She asked when she noticed Troy looking at her.

"For chemistry? Then yes." He teased.

She shook her head and sighed. "Come on, Troy. Stop looking at me and finish it up."

"I'm only trying to find a flaw in your face. But I've discovered that it's impossible."

"Oh please."

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"I'll only tell you if you finish that test."

"I'm not going to finish that test just because of that!"

"Do you want to graduate?"

"Maybe. But I want to get to know you more."

"I really don't see a bright future ahead of you."

"Me neither." He grinned.

"God! What's the matter with you?"

Troy started laughing. "I'm only kidding. Chill." He said and started doing the test.

When he finished the test, Gabriella took a look at his paper. She sighed. "You only got one right."

"Really? One right? I usually never get anything right." Troy smiled.

"That's not a good thing, Troy! How am I going to get you to concentrate?" She sighed. "Nevermind, we'll continue tomorrow." She said and started stuffing her books and stationery into her bag.

"But I really had a good time, Ella."

"Don't call me Ella."

"Why not? It's cute."

"That's what my dad used to call me."

"Is your dad scary?"

"He... passed away. When I was 8."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said. "You said you'd tell me more about you after I finished the test."

"My dad was Spanish. My mom's half Greek, half Asian-American." She answered and headed for the door.

"Wow... wait. You have to tell me more. Where do you live? Which school do you go to?" He asked.

"I only said I'd tell you where I was from if you finished the test." She smiled. "See ya." She walked out of his room and closed the door.

"Gabriella..." He said softly to himself and smiled.

_**Did you like this chapter? Please review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks to: highschoolmusicalfan101 , writingnut2010, XxBabiiGurlxX, VanessaHlover, Zanessafan4eva14, qwerty55, dancer4ever113, jazzyjazz07, sillymeggo, cheer95, 1HSMWiLdCat, Ilurve2write, **__**MuzicLover**__** and head in the clouds 14. You guys are wonderful.

* * *

**_

The next day, Troy couldn't wait for Gabriella to come over again to tutor him. He cleaned his room all by himself. He wanted Gabriella to be impressed. He put away all his expensive gadgets and neatly arranged his schoolbooks on the desk.

"Troy, are you…. _cleaning_, dear?" His mother asked as she walked into his room.

"Mom, you didn't knock!" Troy said.

"Sorry, I was just so surprised. You never clean your room." She said.

"I just… erm… felt like cleaning." He told his mother and continued fluffing his pillows. Mrs. Bolton just smiled and went out.

Minutes later, he heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" Troy shouted as he headed for the door. He opened it.

"Good evening." Gabriella greeted and came in.

"Very good evening." Troy said.

Then they went upstairs to Troy's room. His room was different now. He rearranged the furniture and opened up his windows and curtains. It was very dark the day before. Gabriella smiled. "Did you… change something with your room?" She asked as she placed her bag on the desk.

"I didn't do it." Troy lied. "My maids did. And I kind of like it."

"It's a lot better. In fact, it even looks kind of like mine. But mine's smaller."

"Really? Maybe I could come see your room sometime." Troy grinned.

"Um… maybe not. Let's get started." Gabriella started taking out some books out of her bag. "You want to do science today?"

"Sure, sweet cheeks."

Gabriella shook her head and said, "Would you mind if I used your bathroom?"

"No, not at all. Go ahead." He said.

As Gabriella walked to the bathroom, Troy stared at her body. She noticed it and turned to him. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. Definitely not you."

"I got my eye on you, Bolton."

"I've got mine on you too." He winked at her. She ignored him and headed for the bathroom.

While Gabriella was gone, Troy found a pink notebook which fell out of her bag. He wanted to find out more about her and he knew the last thing she would do is tell him so he was tempted to look inside the notebook. He grabbed it and opened it up. 'PRIVATE AND CONFIDENTIAL' was written on the first page. Troy ignored it and kept reading. It read:

_17__th__ May 2010_

_Dear diary, _

_I finally bought a new diary. And it's not a dull color. It's pink! Eventhough I hate pink, I thought I should brighten things up a little. Anyway, my mom and I have moved to Albuquerque. It's not bad. I'm going to a school called East High. I hope it's not as bad as my old school. I hope I can make new friends. My mom said I should tutor someone so that I can get my own money, so when my mom and I went to East High to enroll me there, we met a nice lady who wanted me to tutor his son who's the same age as me. Troy or something like that. Yesterday was the first day I had to tutor him. He's cute and all but he is a big fat jerk. Seriously. And he's such a flirt. Is there something wrong with me if I hate it when a guy flirts with me? I'll write more about it when I come back from tutoring him today. _

_Gabriella. _

_Note to daddy: Don't worry about me, I'm happy. If only you were here. Sigh. I'll try to fit in. I really miss you. _

When Troy finished reading it, he heard Gabriella coming back so he quickly put the book back in her bag. "Well that was long. Wonder what you were doing in there." Troy said.

"It's none of your business." She told him.

"You know, Gabriella, you're not like other girls. Girls would even die to talk to me."

"I'm proud of the fact that I'm different." She told him. "Now can we get started?"

"Alright, babe."

* * *

_**This chapter's short because I have to go somewhere with my family today. But I hope you enjoyed it! Please review. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for all your reviews! Reached 50! I really appreciate them... you guys rock. ;)

* * *

**_

"Let's start with the first chapter of the book." Gabriella said as she flipped open her science book. Troy smiled. Unfortunately, the first chapter of the book was 'Reproduction in Humans'. It was really inappropriate for Gabriella to be helping Troy revise about sexual organs and stuff like that...especially when he had a thing going on for her. "Why not we skip this? You look like you already know everything about it." She said and started to flip the pages but Troy's hand restricted her from doing so. "No. I have problem understanding the scientific explanations and stuff like that. Come on." He pleaded.

Gabriella knew it was going to be uncomfortable reading all this with him. What if he gets turned on? But she had no choice. After all, she was the teacher. "Um... okay. So... um...." Gabriella stuttered. Troy grinned.

**30 Minutes later...**

"So.... you get it, right?" Gabriella finally finished her explanation.

"Totally... the way you described everything was so... pleasurable. Pleasing." Troy said.

"Okay, that's enough, Bolton." She told him. "Let's carry on with something else." She flipped the pages. Troy closed the book and dragged it away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gabriella asked.

"Let's talk for a while." He said. "When do you start going to East High?"

"What? How did you know that I'm going to study there?" She asked, confused.

"Um.... my mom told me. Yeah." He lied. He wasn't going to tell her that he read a page of her diary.

"Oh... tomorrow. Now give me back the book!" She tried to grab it from Troy's hand.

"You're a nerd." Troy said.

"So what if I am?"

"You're a hot nerd."

"And you're starting to really piss me off."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Troy got off of his chair and stood up. He held the book up high.

"That's none of your business!" Gabriella got up as well and tried to reach the book.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Because you... you make me hate you..."

"That's a stupid reply. How can I possibly make you hate me?" Troy moved closer to her and grabbed her arms.

"Let go of me!" She squealed and tried to break free from his strong grip. "I swear I'll scream!"

"Relax, Gabby. I don't hurt people." He chuckled and let her go.

"You know what? I'm leaving." She said and started packing her things.

"I want you to stay." Troy said.

"I don't care." She told him and headed downstairs. She realized that her mother was in the living room, talking to Troy's parents.

"Mom?" She called.

"Gabby, is the lesson done?" Mrs Montez asked.

"Not really, she wanted to go back." Troy said, coming down the stairs after her.

"Why? What did Troy do?" Mr Bolton asked.

"Um..." Gabriella didn't know what to say. She couldn't complain about Troy infront of everyone. "Nothing. I just have a bad stomach ache."

"We'll go back together." Mrs Montez said. "We'll be leaving now. Thanks for inviting me over." She said to everyone.

"Bye, Gabriella. See you at school tomorrow." Troy winked at her.

Gabriella sighed and followed her mom out the door.

Troy smiled to himself as Gabriella left. "Troy...?" He heard his mother say his name.

"Huh?"

"Not again. I thought you just broke up with Sharpay." Mrs Bolton said.

"A guy can't have just one girl his whole life, can he? Besides, she doesn't even like me." He sighed and threw himself on the sofa.

His mother shook her head and smiled and walked away.

"I'm gonna make her want me." Troy said to himself.

* * *

_**I know this chapter wasn't that good, but the future chapters will be a lot better. There will be more events in the next chap. I just feel really sleepy today. Review please. :)  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I just love reading them. ;)

* * *

**_

The next morning, Troy was at school earlier than usual. He knew it would be Gabriella's first day there. He leaned against his locker in the hallway and popped a pair of earphones in his ears and listened to some songs in his iPod. Then he felt a strong grip on his shoulder. He turned to see who it was. Chad. Troy took his earphones out.

"Dude, you didn't show up at the rink yesterday." Chad said.

"I'm sorry, man. I forgot to tell you I had tuition." Troy told his friend.

"Tuition? Again? Who's teaching you this time?" He asked.

"An angel." Troy answered and closed his eyes, as if he were dreaming.

"Don't tell me you've fallen for a woman your grandma's age. Your tuition teachers are always so old." Chad said.

"No, no. She's young. Definitely not old. Definitely not wrinkly. But she's definitely beautiful."

"Wait, wait. That is the very first time in 17 years I've heard you call a girl... beautiful instead of hot or sexy." Chad sounded surprised. It was true.

"Yeah, you're right man. What's up with that?" Troy sounded surprised himself.

"So, you've got a picture of this girl or something?" Chad asked.

"No. But she's coming to this school today. I'm waiting for her."

Moments later, the hallway door opened. Everyone turned to see who it was. It was Gabriella. A wide, bright smile appeared on Troy's face. She was wearing the most descent, yet fashionable clothes. Her wavy chocolate hair was let loose. She wore a ribbon on her head. On her right arm was her bag and she held a thick book close to her. "That's Gabriella." Troy told Chad.

"Damn... she _is_ hot." Chad said.

"Stop eyeing her, dude! Only I can do that!" Troy said and walked towards Gabriella.

"Good morning, sunshine." Troy greeted Gabriella.

"Oh. You. Hey." Gabriella greeted back dully.

"I'll show you around. This school's a big place, you could get lost." He told her.

"Fine, alright. But people might get the wrong idea." She said.

"That... we're together?"

"Yeah."

"Then that's good!"

"No! That isn't good. Look, they're already staring at us." The students in the hallway were all staring at Gabriella.

"It's fine." Troy assured her and started walking side by side with her. Gabriella looked down as she walked.

"This is the science lab. This is where we'll be studying together today for the first period." Troy told her.

"Nice. It's big." Gabriella said. Then a guy walked by them and made kissing sounds at Gabriella. She ignored it. But Troy felt protective of her. "Back off, dude!" He growled at the guy. He quickly walked away. Gabriella had a small smile on her face.

"How come you never said anything to that guy?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever I say something flirty to you, you get so damn furious."

"You already took care of it before I could even say anything. Thanks." She smiled at him for the very first time.

"You're very welcome, babe." He grinned back.

That's when the bell rang. They walked to the science lab. "Good morning everybody! Hw was your weekend?" The science teacher, Mr Dave, said. "I believe we have a new student with us today. Please welcome Ms Gabriella Montez. She's very intelligent, I've heard and I would like all of you to follow her example. Ms Montez, would you please tell the class more about yourself?"

Gabriella made her way to the front of the class. "I'm 16, turning 17 next month. I'm from California. I was born there. I moved to Albuquerque because my mom got a job here." She said.

"Welcome to East High. Thank you, you may sit down." Mr Dave said. "Now, I want you all to partner up. I've got an experiment for you."

Zeke, one of Troy's basketball mates, sat beside Gabriella before anyone else could. Before Troy could.

"I'm Zeke Baylor. Very nice to meet you, Gabriella." Zeke greeted Gabriella.

"Nice to meet you too." She replied.

Troy wanted to partner up with Gabriella but he knew it was too late. There was no one else left to partner with except... his ex-girlfriend, Sharpay. She quickly hurried over to Troy's table and grabbed a chair to sit beside him.

"Hey, Troy. How've you been?" She grinned.

"Uh... great." He replied awkwardly.

"You look like you're good friends with that new Gabriella girl." Sharpay said.

"Um, yeah, sure. She's my tuition teacher. She tutors me everyday." Troy told her.

"I don't like her." She said. Then a frog suddenly popped up from under the table and onto Sharpay's lap. She shrieked. She screamed until the windows in the class almost cracked. And she hugged Troy. Troy grabbed the frog from her lap and held it in his hands as he tried to move away from Sharpay.

"Stop screaming already! I've got the frog! It's gone now!" He told her. Everyone turned to look at both of them. Gabriella was giggling. Troy handed the frog over to Mr Dave. Sharpay was a real drama queen. Troy hated that. That was one of the many reasons why she broke up with her. He couldn't tolerate it.

"Oh thank you so much, Troy." Sharpay hugged him again and the whole class cheered as Troy tried to pull away.

* * *

"Sharpay, what the hell's wrong with you? We're over!" Troy told Sharpay after school.

"I know that, it's just that... I miss you so much." Sharpay's eyes started to water up. And she ran off, crying.

"Oh god..." Troy said to himself and leaned against his locker. He was alone in the hallway. And he hadn't seen Gabriella since lunch. Just when the thought of Gabriella came to his mind, he heard her laugh. Before he knew it, she was walking down the hallway... with Zeke?

"What the hell?" Troy said softly to himself. Gabriella and Zeke were walking side by side, chatting and laughing together. What was that all about? That made the green little monster called envy emerging in Troy. _'I'm so much hotter than Zeke. Why would she want to hang out with him rather than me?_' Troy thought.

"Oh hey, man. What's up?" Zeke said.

"Nothing's up." Troy answered and turned to Gabriella. "Where've you been? I haven't seen you since lunch."

"Zeke was showing me around and stuff." Gabriella told him and glanced at her watch. "Oh gosh, I have to get home. Bye Zeke. Thanks for showing me around. See you at your home later, Troy." Gabriella said goodbye to both of them and then headed for the door.

"Bye Gabs." Zeke smiled.

Troy looked at him in disgust. _Who gave him the right to call Gabriella nicknames?_ Troy thought.

_**Please review. ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for all your amazing reviews! I read each and every one. Sorry to keep you all waiting, I was having my exams. But it's finally over and I'm on my holidays! For 10 days. That means I can write lots of chapters! Hope you guys like this one...

* * *

**_

The next week, Troy noticed that Zeke and Gabriella were getting closer and closer. He didn't like it. At all. It was a rainy Thursday evening when Troy was checking his Facebook account on his laptop in the living room. It was raining heavily. He was all alone in the house. That was when he heard the doorbell ring. He got off the sofa and answered the door. It was Gabriella. She was soaked in rain. "Come on in." Troy said quickly and let her in.

Gabriella was shivering.

"Sit on the couch." He told her and wrapped a blanket around her. "What were you doing in the rain?"

"I had to come to your house, duh." She replied.

"Why?"

"We have tuition. Did you forget?"

"But today's Friday. I don't have tuition on Fridays."

"Today's Thursday, smarty pants."

"Really? It's cool you remembered." Troy smiled at her.

"Hey can I have something hot to drink? I'm freezing." She asked.

"Sure thing, babe." Troy said as he made his way to the kitchen. He decided to make hot chocolate for her. He knew how to make hot chocolate but he never ever did. He always made his mother or maids make it for him. But he wanted to make it for Gabriella. When he was done, he added in some marshmallows for her.

"Here you go." Troy said as he handed her a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows.

"Thanks." Gabriella took a sip. "Hey, this is really good. You don't look like the kind of person who can make... hot chocolate."

"Do not underestimate the Bolt."

"The Bolt? Is that what you call yourself now?"

"No, I just thought of it. But it's cool." He grinned. "You're soakin' wet. Want me to dry you up?" He said.

"Er, no. Please. Don't ever." Gabriella replied as she took more sips of the hot chocolate. Troy sat beside her. "So... you've been hanging out a lot with Zeke lately, huh?" He questioned.

"Yeah, he's a really cool guy. And chef. He makes the best brownies and Crème Brulee." She said.

"I just don't know how a person like you and a person like him can get along so well."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... Gabriella, you hate boys."

"I don't hate boys. Just some really annoying ones." Gabriella told him and took the last sip of the hot chocolate. "So, let's get the lesson started." She got up and removed the blanket.

Soon, they were starting the lesson upstairs in Troy's room. As Gabriella explained to him about Pythagoras' Theorem, Troy just stared at her face.

"So do you get it now?" Gabriella asked.

"Why?" Troy said.

"Why what?" She asked.

"Why do you make me fall for you?"

Gabriella didn't say anything. She couldn't.

"I really like you, Gabriella." Troy said and put his hand on her's. "You can't tell me you don't like me at all."

Gabriella moved her hand away. "No." She said.

"Why? Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you, it's just that... I don't like your character."

"My character?"

"Lots of people talk about you. I know stuff."

"Like what?"

"Like you dumped a girl after spending a night with her."

"You can't believe everything they say, Ella!"

"Don't call me Ella!"

"Then why do you let Zeke call you nick names?"

"He never calls me Ella, he calls me Gabs!"

"I don't care, it's the same thing!"

"Troy, let's just keep it this way, okay? I'm your tuition teacher and you're my student. Nothing more." Gabriella said.

Troy didn't say anything. Gabriella sighed. "Time's up. I guess that's it for today." She said. "Hey, could you... send me home? It's raining."

"Sure." Troy said.

* * *

_**I know it wasn't good. I've got a great idea for the next chapter though. Hey, have you guys heard about 'Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure'? It's a new Disney movie about Sharpay. Can't wait for it! Please review... **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you guys so much for your reviews! Reached 100! Here's a brand new chap!

* * *

**_

The next week at school, everyone in Troy's class had to stay in class during sports time because it was raining really heavily. "Damn the rain!" Chad cursed as he threw his basketball at Zeke.

"Don't worry, there's a lot of things we can do in class." Zeke said as he caught the ball. "Right, Gabriella?" He turned to Gabriella.

"Yeah, you're right." Gabriella agreed and smiled at him. Zeke winked back at her. Troy just sat at his desk and looked at them in disgust. _'I look so much better than Zeke. I give her so much attention. Why doesn't she like me?'_ Troy thought to himself as he watched Zeke and Gabriella chat with each other. _'And what did Gabriella mean by __**"I don't like your character"**__?'_

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" Chad asked the whole class.

"Truth or dare? Seriously? Dude!" Jason laughed.

"Well, it's better than just sitting here in class doing nothing." Chad said.

So the whole class sat in a circle. But the nerds and geeks were left out. "Gabriella, aren't you playing?" Zeke asked.

"No, she's not. But I am." Sharpay suddenly said. She squeezed herself in between Ryan, her twin brother, and Troy.

"Sure, I'll play." Gabriella said. Zeke moved to his right to make space for Gabriella to sit. She sat in between Troy and Zeke. Then Chad spun the bottle and when it stopped spinning, it pointed right towards Gabriella.

"Alright, Gabriella. Truth or dare?" Chad asked.

"Truth." She said.

"Okay... who was your first kiss with?" Chad asked.

"Uh... um... it was with um... a boy. In... 6th grade. His name was Dav.. Dave. David! David erm... Peters." Gabriella stuttered.

"Oooo!" The class teased. She blushed. Then the bottle was spun again and the tip of it pointed at Troy when it stopped spinning.

"Dare." Troy said.

"Okay, this is gonna be good, Bolton." Chad said. "Kiss Gabriella."

Gabriella and Sharpay gasped. "No!"

"I'm not gonna kiss someone in class!" Troy said.

"Do it or you'll be considered a coward. It's a dare."

Just when Troy and Chad were arguing about the dare, a loud lightning struck and turned off all the lights.

Sharpay ran out of the class in terror while Gabriella unintentionally ended up hugging Troy's arm. Moments later, the lights were on again and Troy grinned at Gabriella. She quickly let go of his arm and acted like nothing had happened.

That was when the bell rang. School had ended. Everyone had left already. "Bye Gabz." Zeke told Gabriella and left. Gabriella smiled back. She was packing her stuff alone in the class. She didn't realize that Troy was still at the back of the class, packing his things too.

"Hey." He said.

Gabriella gasped and put her hand on her chest. "You scared me. I thought you left."

"Nah, I haven't. I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes, we have to spend 2 hours on calculus on Friday." She said, as if she knew what he was going to ask her.

"No, no. I wanted to ask you something other than our tuition lessons. What's the deal with you and Zeke? Is anything going on?" Troy asked as he sat on a desk beside Gabriella's.

"What?" Gabriella said, wanting to hear what Troy'd just said again.

"You and Zeke. Are you guys dating?"

Gabriella let out a laugh. Troy wondered what he'd said wrong. "What?"

She stopped laughing and looked at him. "You seriously thought we were dating?"

"Well, yeah. You guys are always walking around together."

"Troy, Troy, Troy... oh Troy... don't you know your own friend?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Troy questioned, confused.

"He really didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That he's... gay."

"Zeke's GAY?" Troy almost shouted.

"Sh, shhh!" Gabriella shushed him. Troy felt relieved and happy. "There must be a reason why he didn't tell you. Please don't tell anyone else, okay?"

"Alright, I won't. No wonder he always bakes stuff! Like Crème Brulee!" Troy suddenly burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing at him!" Gabriella said.

"It's just so funny... Zeke's gay!" Troy said softly and continued laughing.

"You're mean, Bolton." Gabriella said.

"You've got to admit, it's kinda funny. Come on, a big, buff dude like him... GAY?" He chuckled. Gabriella couldn't resist but laugh along.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" A voice entered the classroom. It was Sharpay. They stopped laughing.

"No, you're not." Gabriella answered.

"Gabriella... were you... making fun of Zeke?" She asked.

"No, no, I wasn't! Wait, were you eavesdropping?" Gabriella questioned back.

Just then, Zeke entered the class. "I forgot something in the class. Were you guys talking about me?"

"Well, Gabriella was telling Troy you were gay and they were laughing their heads off." Sharpay told Zeke with a mischievous grin.

"Gabriella, I trusted you." Zeke said, frowning.

"No, it wasn't like that, Zeke! I thought Troy already knew about it since you guys are teammates. And we weren't laughing about it..."

"Oh yes, they were. I heard everything." Sharpay added.

"Zeke, dude, you know we're tight and I'll never let the secret out." Troy told him.

"Almost everyone knows except for you. I'm keeping the secret from you, Troy." Zeke said.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"Why? Why? Everyone knows why. You make fun of everyone! And then you'll probably kick me out of the team or even make fun of me during basketball practice." Zeke said.

"Don't worry, Zeke. Troy wouldn't do that." Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, you don't know a thing about him. And you, I'm thinking you're just like him." Zeke stormed out.

"No, Zeke, wait!" Gabriella called but it was too late. "Are you really as bad as people say?" She asked Troy.

"Uh..."

* * *

_**Did you like this chapter? Please review. **_

_**Note: 'The Tuition Teacher' is a short story. It will end after a few more chapters. And then I'll start with a new story. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks for reviewing! Hope you guys like this one!  


* * *

**_

On a Friday evening, Troy was waiting for his tuition lesson in his room when Gabriella came in. "I'm glad you came!" Troy said.

"What makes you think I won't?" She asked.

"Well, with what happened yesterday, I didn't think you'd show up." He said.

"Let's just get on with the lesson, okay? No games. I'm seriously pissed." Gabriella said as she sat down on a chair.

Troy sat on a chair beside her. "Are you pissed at _me_?"

"Who else?" She raised her voice.

At that moment, Troy realized that their relationship was just getting worse and that there was no way to get her unless... _he changes himself_. And stop fooling around. He didn't reply to what Gabriella said. He kept quiet and listened to what Gabriella taught for 3 hours, eventhough his mind was only on Gabriella and not the lesson.

After their lesson, Troy leaned against the entrance door.

"I need to go home, Troy." Gabriella said, wanting him to move out of the way.

"I know. But I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna be a much better person." Troy said and moved out of the way.

"I doubt that." Gabriella told him and left, slamming the door. Then Troy called his best friend, Chad over to his house to talk to him about his problems and stuff.

Soon after, there was someone ringing the doorbell profusely. Troy instantly knew it was Chad so he let him in. "Dude, just ring the bell once next time!" He told Chad.

"Sorry, I'm an impatient person." Chad apologized. Then he looked over to the kitchen, where he saw Troy's mother. He walked to the kitchen. "Mrs Bolton! It's been so long since I last saw you." Chad grinned.

"Oh, hello Chad. But you saw me two days ago." Mrs Bolton replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Chad said as Mrs Bolton smiled and him and walked upstairs. "Dude, is it just me or does your mom get hotter everytime I see her?"

Troy pulled a disgusted face. "That's my mom you're talking about, man! You're sick!"

Chad laughed. "Sorry, so why did you call me over?" He asked as he threw himself on the couch.

Troy sat beside him. "Man, the more Gabriella hates me, the more I fall for her. What's wrong with me?"

Chad sat up. "Have you found out why she hates you?"

"Well, she doesn't like the way I behave."

"Then fix that! Do the nerdy stuff she likes. Like, score straight A's for the upcoming test."

"How do I do that? I can't even concentrate when she teaches me. I'm not as smart to do that." Troy sighed.

"Then get a nerd to help you score A's so that you can impress her." Chad advised.

"Hey... that's not such a bad idea." Troy brightened up. "I can hire Nathan! You know, Chad, you're not as dumb as you look." He smiled and grabbed his cell phone. Nathan James was the class nerd. He would always score A's for every single subject, except sports.

"Do you know Nathan's number, Chad?" Troy asked.

"No, yuck. You should ask Jason, he has everyone's number." Chad said as he put his feet on the coffee table. Troy pushed them down and started dialing Jason to get Nathan's number. Once he got it, he called up Nathan.

"_Hello?"_ Nathan answered.

"Hey, it's Troy."

"_Troy Bolton? Seriously? Is this a prank call?"_ He asked, really surprised. He thought Troy didn't know he even existed. This was the very first time Troy was talking to him.

"Yes, it's really me. I need you to do me a favor."

"_Sure, anything!" _

"Okay, I need you to kind of... tutor me. Everyday after school, for just an hour."

"_THE Troy Bolton is asking me to... tutor him? Sure, I'll do it! But what do I get in return?"_ Nathan asked.

"Well... what do you want?" Troy asked.

"_Get me a girl."_ Nathan said.

"Alright, sure, whatever. So meet me at the library after school tomorrow."

"_I need to ask you something. Why exactly are you doing this?" _

"It's complicated. And it's none of your business. Just meet me at the library." Troy said and hung up.

"Did he say he'll do it?" Chad asked.

"Yup." Troy smiled and then looked at his cup of hot chocolate which was empty. "Chad, you drank my hot chocolate!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist the scent!" He apologized.

Troy shook his head.

"So now you're going to take tuition lessons from a nerd tutor to impress your other hot tutor because you can't concentrate when the hot tutor's tutoring you and you want to score A's in your test to impress her so you're getting tutored by a nerd tutor, right?" Chad asked.

"How many 'tutors' did you just use in that sentence?" Troy laughed a little. "But yeah, that's true."

* * *

_**How was it? Do you like where it's going? Please review! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! I'm kinda sad because I didn't get many reviews for the previous chapter. I'm guessing you guys didn't think it was that good? But thanks to the people who did review! Anyway, here's chapter 9...

* * *

**_

The next day, Troy waited for Nathan after school at the school library. He was looking for a biography book about a basketball player while he waited. "Troy?" He heard Gabriella's voice from behind. He turned. "You scared me. I thought I was alone."

"What are you doing at a library?" She asked, surprised. She knew Troy would never go to a library unless it's something important.

But Troy wasn't going to tell her the truth. "I'm here to... uh... read. Yeah, read. I'm reading." He randomly picked out a book from the shelf and showed it to her. The book turned out to be 'Twilight'.

Gabriella smiled. "Twilight? Seriously? I thought guys hated it."

"I wasn't going to read it, I just wanted to see what the fuss was all about." He told her.

"Alright, then. It's good you're actually reading something. See you next week." Gabriella said and left. Troy's eyes followed her.

"Hello!" A loud call came. Troy snapped it off and turned to look at who it was.

"Oh hey, Nathan." He greeted. Nathan was a short, freckled guy with braces and horn-rimmed glasses. He was half the size of Troy. He was a redhead with a huge, protruding nose and a skinny body. He was wearing a simple, checkered brown sweater and short kaki pants. Troy was the kind of guy that would never talk to a person like that, but he had to. He had to be nice to him.

"Wow, Troy Bolton is talking to me." Nathan said and pushed up his glasses.

"Yeah, yeah. So can we get this thing started?" Troy asked.

"Sure. I've got all the books." He said and slammed five, dictionary-thick books on a table. Troy gulped at the sight of the books. If he really liked Gabriella, he had to do it. Nathan sat down. Troy did too.

"So, Troy Bolton, why do you want _me_, of all the people, to tutor you?" Nathan questioned.

"First of all, just call me Troy. It's annoying when you keep calling me by my full name. And I need you to tutor me because..."

"You want to impress a girl." Nathan completed Troy's sentence.

" H-how did you know?"

"Lucky guess." He smirked. "Is it the new Gabriella girl? I thought she was tutoring you."

"Okay, you know way too much about me. Are you a stalker?"

"Oh no. Lots of people are talking about it, Troy Bolt- I mean, Troy. And I saw the way you were looking at her. I mean, who can resist her, right?"

"Alright, stop talking about her that way and let's get on with the lesson."

"Wait. Remember the deal? You have to get me a girl by the end of this week."

"Okay, I will. Now can we start?" Troy pleaded.

Nathan nodded and smiled.

So the lesson went well and Troy understood calculus and biology much better. But when Gabriella taught him, all he could think about was her. And Troy's plan was working, thanks to Chad.

The next day at school, Troy was at basketball practice with Chad.

"Dude, you must really love Gabriella to be doing all this nerdy stuff." Chad said as he shot his ball into the hoop.

"Well, love is a really big word. I just really, really like her, dude. And I've never liked any girl as much as I like her." Troy said.

"Woah, big words, man." Chad said.

Then Nathan stormed into the gym.

"Troy Bolton!" He called.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Troy asked.

"I think it's time we went girl hunting!" Nathan grinned.

Troy rubbed his forehead. "Not now!"

"Yes, now. Or no lesson today."

"Argh!" Troy growled in distress.

Chad smiled and chuckled a little. "You better go 'girl hunting' with him then, dude." He teased.

"Fine. But let's be quick." Troy said as he started changing his shirt.

Soon after, they headed out to the hallway. "Watch and learn." Troy said and flipped his hair. Right after, four girls came over to him.

"Hey, Troy." One greeted.

"You look awesome today!" The other one said while three others came over as well. Nathan watched in surprise how he could get so many girls' attention with just a flip of his hair.

"Hey, ladies." Troy winked while the girls paid no attention to Nathan. "I'd like to introduce you to Nathan. He's uh... a friend of mine. He has wicked gadgets and stuff." He said.

"Ooh... I'd like to see them sometime, Nathan. I'm Cathy." A girl smiled. Nathan just smiled really wide. As Troy was sending all the attention over to Nathan, he spotted Gabriella walk by. He quickly ran to her.

"Hey!" Troy greeted.

"Oh, hey. I see you're getting a lot of attention." She smiled.

"Huh? Oh no... it's all for Nathan."

"Nathan? You've got to be kidding me." She said. "I have to go now. See you at your home this evening." She said and left. _'Great, now Gabriella's gonna think I'm a player or something.'_ Troy thought to himself and then looked over to see how Nathan was doing. All the other girls had left, except for Cathy. Her and Nathan were chatting away.

The next week, after days of tutoring with Nathan, Troy was exhausted. Physically and mentally. His exams _and_ his basketball game were getting closer everyday. His dad had been pressuring him to score big for the basketball team while his mom was pushing him to get really good grades for his exam. He needed sleep.

But one Tuesday evening, Gabriella had come over to tutor him, as usual.

"I'm going to score all A's for the upcoming test." Troy said.

Gabriella giggled. "Come on, Troy..."

"I'm serious."

"Fine, alright, sure."

"If I do score all A's, I'll have to get something from you." He said.

"Like what?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know... let's say... a kiss?" He grinned.

"Okay."

"Really?" Troy sounded surprised.

"Yeah, because I doubt that."

"Okay, you'll see." He smiled.

* * *

_**Did you like this chapter? Please review. :o)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks for the reviews, guys! Reached 150! Rock on!

* * *

**_

"Please let this be easy." Troy said to himself as he flipped open the exam paper. He looked at it. "You can do it." He told himself.

"I think everyone would appreciate it if you did your exam quietly, Mr Bolton." His exam invigilator reminded him.

"Sorry." He apologized and looked at the paper again. He started with the first one. He snuck a peek at Gabriella, who was doing her exam without any problems.

When the exam was over, he met up with his friends at lunch. Zeke moved away from the table when Troy came over.

"Someone's getting emotional!" Troy said indirectly to Zeke as he paid no attention to Troy. He shook his head.

"So, how did you do?" Chad asked Troy.

"Good. I think I might get an A. I have to." Troy told him.

* * *

The exam week went well for Troy. When it was over, he just couldn't wait to see his results.

On a Monday morning, the students waited anxiously in class as Mrs Whimsey was about to hand out the exam results.

"Some did well." Mrs Whimsey said. "And some did so terrible I wanted to kill myself. For history, at least. I don't know how you all did for the other subjects but I have all the results in my hand. BOO!" She teased and all the students gasped. "Rascals." She mumbled to herself.

"Alright, let me start with…. Gabriella Montez." Mrs Whimsey grinned.

"Here are your results. Well done." She handed Gabriella her results paper.

Troy looked over to Gabriella's paper and saw that she got all A's.

"Now… Chad Danforth!" Mrs Whimsey called. "Terrible." She smirked and handed him the paper. He had gotten all C's, and D's. But he just grinned because he didn't get an F this time.

Then Mrs Whimsey smiled sweetly at Nathan. "Nathan." She sighed. "Amazing results." She handed him his paper. Nathan, too, had gotten all A's just like Gabriella but she acted nicer towards Nathan.

Then she turned to Troy. "I'd never seen you so anxious to see your results, Bolton. Usually, you don't even care about what you get." She grinned. "Did you cheat?" She asked.

Troy felt so angry. He'd tried so hard and probably got good marks and now Mrs Whimsey is accusing him of cheating?

"No, I didn't!" Troy argued.

"Pfft. Fine, if you didn't, well done." She said and gave him his paper.

Troy looked at his results and smiled. He had gotten A's for everything except history and geography.

But still, for a person who had never gotten A's for anything, it was a really good improvement. But that does mean that he'll get that kiss from Gabriella, right? He kept grinning to himself. Gabriella was curious to know his results, because if he gets good marks, she's going to have to kiss him. She gulped.

For the rest of the day, Troy didn't tell anyone about his results except for Chad, not even Gabriella.

In the evening, Troy waited for Gabriella to come over to his house for tuition. Before that, he'd shown his results to his parents and they were mad happy.

"The girl did teach you well!" Mrs Bolton said.

"Well, yeah. Kind of." Troy smiled.

"Doesn't it feel good to score big?" His father asked.

"Oh yes…" He said, thinking about the kiss he's going to get. "But I feel so nerdy."

That was when the door bell rang. Troy's face brightened up._ Gabriella was here!_

* * *

_**Sorry this chapter is short. Today's my sister's 22**__**nd**__** birthday and our family's going out so I don't really have time. I'll update soon. Please review. :0) **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks for the nice reviews. I know you guys have been dying to know if Gabriella will really kiss Troy. Find out in this chapter…

* * *

**_

Troy grinned as he and Gabriella went upstairs to his room. "So…" He said.

"So…" Gabriella said.

"Aren't you gonna ask me how I did for my exam?" He asked.

"Erm… how did you do?" Gabriella asked anxiously.

Troy sat down beside her and moved closer to her. "Here." He said and handed Gabriella his exam results. Gabriella took a look at it. Her eyes grew wide. "Did you cheat?" She asked.

Why does everyone keep thinking he cheated? He's not that dumb!

"No! I did everything all by myself." He said, proudly. "So… do you remember the deal we had?"

"Wha- what deal?" Gabriella asked, pretending not to know.

"The kiss." He smiled.

"Oh uh… I only said I'd do it if you got _all_ A's. You got two B's." She told him.

"Still, don't you think it's a great improvement for someone who's never gotten an A before?" He said.

"You said if you got all A's. You didn't get all A's." She argued.

"Damn, Gabriella! You have no idea what I've done just to impress you!" Troy suddenly blurted out.

"What do you mean? You didn't do much, I thought you everything." Gabriella said.

"Well, not exactly. I couldn't concentrate at all when you taught me so I got extra tuition lessons from Nathan everyday after school. And it was exhausting! I thought if I got good marks, you'd be impressed." He told her.

"Wow, Troy. You did that just to… impress me?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess. But I also kinda did it for my parents as well. But mostly because I wanted you to be happy and I don't know… kind of… like me?" Troy admitted.

"Troy, I _am_ impressed. That's sweet. And it shows that you _are_ smart, you just have to put your mind to it." Gabriella said and smiled. She really was happy, no guy has ever done that for her.

"Really? Wow, it's so nice to hear you hear that. But I guess I'm not getting the kiss, huh?" He sighed.

Gabriella bit her lip and thought for a while. After all he'd done, how could she say no to just one thing he wanted? "Fine." She said at last.

"Fine what?" Troy asked.

"The thing I promised." She said.

"What thing? Say it." Troy said, smiling.

"The kiss, okay? Yeesh! God, I hate mush!" She said, frustrated.

Troy's face brightened up as he moved closer to her and closed his eyes. "I'm ready. Anytime now."

Gabriella sighed and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

Troy opened his eyes again. "What the hell was that?"

"What the hell was what, Bolton?" Gabriella asked.

"Not on my cheek!" He said.

"Fine, I'll kiss your forehead then."

"No! Not my forehead!"

"Please don't be more specific." She pleaded.

"Yes, I will since you lack the knowledge to know where you should kiss someone. The lips, Gabriella! The lips!"

"Ugh, I despise you!" Gabriella said as Troy shut his eyes again. She then moved closer to him and gave him a quick peck on his lips and pulled back in the speed of light.

"I didn't even feel that!" Troy said. He really didn't because Gabriella didn't really kiss him.

"This is tuition, not a making out session!" Gabriella said.

"So that we can get to our tuition lesson fast, I'll just show you how it's done." Troy said and pulled Gabriella closer to him by her waist and smashed his lips against hers before she even knew it. It lasted for 25 seconds before Gabriella pulled back. They both felt sparks flying around them. Gabriella just looked at him after the kiss, while Troy smiled. "Wasn't that easy?" He asked, softly. The truth was that, Gabriella liked it. She'd never kissed any guy before. It was like magic for her, eventhough she thought she didn't really like Troy.

Gabriella stopped looking at Troy and went over to his study table. How was she going to teach him after what had happened? It'd be so awkward. So she decided to call it a day, eventhough she hadn't taught him anything yet. "I have to go." She said and grabbed her bag.

"What? Why? I'm sorry if I made it weird for you!" Troy said and went near her.

"No, I just… uh… let's call it a day, okay?" She looked at him. She'd noticed only noticed his eyes were blue after the kiss. And then she left.

_For Troy, it was one of the best moments of his life.

* * *

_

_**Did you like this chapter? Please review… **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thanks for your awesome reviews. I seriously love you guys. : )

* * *

**_

"I love her." Troy said as he played with his mash potatoes during lunchtime at school.

"We know that, dude." Jason said.

"No, I mean I really love her. I just really liked her before." Troy told him.

"I don't see the difference." Jason said.

"There's a big difference, dumb ass!" Chad butted in.

"How would I know? I've never been in love before." Jason continued eating his food.

"So... are you going to tell her?" Chad asked Troy.

"I don't know how she'll react. She's different from other girls."

"You won't know until you try."

"Yeah, you're right! I'll tell her today when she comes over to my place for tuition." Troy grinned.

Gabriella was all he could ever think about. He wondered why he'd fallen so hard for her. Maybe because she was unique and different. She wasn't a bimbo, a bitch or a bimbo bitch cheerleader. She was intelligent. Intellectual. She was mature. And hard to get. Maybe that was why Troy fell for her. He liked challenges.

Gabriella arrived at his house at 6 pm. After the tuition lesson, she noticed that Troy wanted to tell her something.

"What is it?" She asked.

"What's what?"

"Why are you acting weird?"

Troy took a deep breath and grabbed her hands as her eyes grew wide.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Look, I've been dying to tell you this but I really..."

"Like me? Yeah, I know that. It's obvious." She completed his sentence.

"Well, more like love now. Wow, I've never told a girl I love her before."

Gabriella sighed. "Troy, like I said, you're my student and I'm your tutor. We should just stay that way."

"At least tell me how you feel about me!"

"I don't know, Troy. But I don't love you."

Ouch! But that was expected.

"Why? What do you hate about me?"

"I don't hate you, Troy. You drink and party a lot. And you smoke! I hate smokers! I just can't go for guys like that!"

"But I'm changing! Don't you realize that? My grades are going up!"

"I know. And that's really good." Gabriella said and sighed. "We'll see."

That made Troy smile. "Does that mean you'll think about this?"

"Maybe. If you stop drinking a little. It's really bad, Troy. My father died because he consumed too much alcohol."

"Fine. I will. I'll totally stop it. And I'll even stop smoking!"

"You would really do that?"

"Yes! That's how much I want us to be together! I've never done this for any girl before." Troy sat on his bed.

Gabriella sat beside him. "Graduation is near. If you can stop drinking and smoking by then, maybe what you want can happen. Okay?" She said as she headed for the door.

"Alright! I'll show you." Troy said and kissed her cheek. Gabriella blushed as she left.

* * *

_**My chapters will be a little shorter because I get headaches often whenever I write stories. But I hope you guys will still read it. But the good thing is that I'll be able to update often. Please review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thanks for reviewing! ;)

* * *

**_

Troy was becoming a better person as he tried to win Gabriella's love. Even his parents noticed. Prom was just around the corner and Troy wanted Gabriella to accept him by then so that he could take her to prom.

"Dude! What's up with you?" Chad asked as he and Troy were eating lunch.

"I can't go to the club, okay? I don't want to." Troy told him.

"But we can get 2 free jugs of beer tonight!"

"I don't care anymore! I really don't want to. Stop forcing me!"

"You're doing this because of that girl! Why can't you give up on that nerd?"

"Don't say that!" Troy pushed him.

Chad pushed back. "You're becoming a nerd yourself!"

"Well, now I know that if I don't change, I wouldn't be going anywhere after college. If I don't change, I'd be like you after college. You'd be a big, fat daddy sitting around the whole day with a damn beer belly with 11 damn kids!" Troy raised his voice. All the other students in the cafeteria turned to look at them.

"You better watch your mouth, Bolton. I don't wanna fight." Chad said.

"No, you better think before you say something." Troy told him and left the table.

* * *

A few months later, Troy and Chad weren't as close as they were before.

Troy took a deep breath before he walked up to Gabriella in the hallway. They were alone. Gabriella was putting some of her books into her locker.

"Hey." Troy greeted.

"Oh, you scared me." Gabriella said. "What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask you if I'm good enough for you now." He closed her locker and leaned against it.

Gabriella smiled. "Well, you have stopped drinking, right?"

"Yup."

"You don't smoke anymore."

"That's right."

"Hmm... I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know, I..."

"I was joking!" She giggled. "Alright, Bolton. You did it."

Troy's face brightened up. "You're serious, right?"

"I guess."

"Yes!" He shouted and lifted her off her feet and spun around.

"Hey, stop it! Teachers might see!" Gabriella told him.

"I don't care." He said and kissed her. Surprisingly, she returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her.

Later, Troy pulled back. "Wait."

"What is it?" Gabriella asked.

"Tomorrow's prom." He said. "Will you go with me?"

"Prom? I don't know. I don't do so well in crowds or parties..."

"Come on, I promise it'll be fun."

She thought for a while. "Fine. I'll go." She smiled.

The next day, Gabriella had told him to just go ahead to the prom first and that she'll come by herself. So Troy drove off to the school and waited at the school gym for her. That was where the prom was taking place. He wore a black tuxedo.

"So, who's your date?" Sharpay asked.

"It's..."

"Gabriella, right? I know. Well, I'm here with Jason." She said.

"Great. Have fun." Troy told her. She grinned and walked away.

Soon, Gabriella entered the gym and all eyes were on her. She looked different. She looked beautiful, gorgeous, eye-catching. Troy felt proud that she was her date. Her brown hair was tied up in a bun and she let some strands drop by her cheeks. Her olive skin-toned cheeks were blushed in pink. Her hazel eyes sparkled. She wore a white, strapless sparkling dress that came down till her knees. Troy grabbed her hand as the other students watched.

"Words can't describe how beautiful you look tonight." He told her.

"Thanks." She said and looked down. "People are staring at us." She said.

Troy smiled. "It's okay, I know a place where we can get some privacy."

Troy led Gabriella to the school's rooftop. It was a starry night and winds blew.

"This place is amazing, Troy." She said and chuckled.

"Yeah, I love this place too. You're welcome." He said.

Their eyes met. "Can I have this dance?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded and smiled as they started waltzing. "I didn't know you could waltz." Gabriella said.

"Of course I can. Used to do it all the time." He said. "I can't believe _you_ can waltz."

"Why not? I used to watch my parents waltz around the living room and I did it too." She said. They danced and felt like time was slowing down.

But later, Gabriella let go of Troy's hand and moved away.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

Her eyes became watery. "I... I..."

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! Haha, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**_

The beautiful night was gradually turning into depressing one.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong!" Troy pleaded as Gabriella let go of his hand and walked back in tears.

"I'm leaving, Troy." She sobbed. Her mascara was washed away.

"What? What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm moving to Canada, forever. Right after graduation." She told him.

Troy was speechless. Just when he got the girl of his dreams, she was... leaving?

"Don't worry, we'll figure out a way to be together." Troy comforted her.

Then she started to cry even more. "No, we can't." She wiped her tears. "Because I'm getting married."

"What the hell? Is this a joke? If it is, it's really not funny." Troy's eyes grew wide.

"No it's not! I wouldn't joke about something like this." She said. "My grandmother and relatives live in Canada and it's our family tradition for girls in our family to get married by the time they're 17. I'm almost 17, Troy." She explained.

"Then who are you getting married to?" Troy asked softly.

"This guy who's 5 years older than me. He's a family friend. His name is Carlos." She answered as she sobbed.

Troy was devastated. What can he do? Most probably nothing. It was their family tradition. He couldn't stop it.

"You don't even love him! This doesn't make sense!" Troy burst.

"I know. But I can't do anything." Gabriella said.

"But what if you get married to me?" He suggested.

"What? Are you crazy, Troy? They would _never_ accept anyone who doesn't know them for at least 2 years." She told him.

Troy didn't want to give up. "This is so unfair. Why did you keep this from me? Since when did you know about this?"

"Since last year. I'm so sorry, Troy. I didn't know I'd fall for you." Gabriella apologized.

Troy's face turned pale. How could she do this to him? "So, you were just playing around with me, huh? I guess this is karma. And it's a real bitch." He moved away from Gabriella.

"No, Troy! I didn't know that I would fall in love with you! I'm sorry for breaking your heart, but there's nothing I can do right now." She told him. "I should've told you. I wasn't fooling around with you, I didn't think it would get serious."

"That's the same as playing around. I can't believe I fell for it." He said and let out a small sarcastic laugh. "Well, you've done it, Gabriella. You've destroyed Troy Bolton. Congrats." Then he started making his way to the stairs.

Gabriella ran after him and grabbed his arm. "Troy, listen to me. You have to understand me now! I love you. I really do. Please don't leave me. I really regret not telling you." She said.

Troy left the rooftop without replying. He felt that all the effort he put into getting Gabriella has become a waste. He didn't look back. Gabriella was left alone, crying and crying to herself.

* * *

_**Don't be too sad, it's not the end! And the end will be a happy one, I can assure you. Please review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**The weekends have finally arrived! Thank god. I really needed a break from school. Thanks for the reviews, by the way. I'm so happy I got over 200! I've never gotten that many. Love you guys!

* * *

**_

The weather seemed to agree with Troy's mood that day. It was a stormy and windy evening. It was almost impossible to find positivity in everything. He cuddled into his soft blankets on his bed and ate popcorn while he watched 'Terminator'. But he really couldn't concentrate on the TV, all he could think about was Gabriella. _Could she really have been that heartless to deceive him like that? _He felt like a fool to have fallen for it.

He noticed that Gabriella had left him missed calls. He didn't bother to call her back. He didn't want to. He felt like his heart had been compressed by two rocks. Later, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He said and his mother entered.

"Troy, there's no use locking yourself in your room for the whole day." Mrs Bolton told him. "At least come downstairs and eat dinner with us."

"For the millionth time, no." He replied and didn't turn to look at his mother at all.

Mrs Bolton shook her head and sat on Troy's bed. "Honey, I'm sure Gabriella wouldn't do something that evil to you."

"Well, be surprised." Troy said.

"Look, she called just now. She wanted to speak to you. I told her you were asleep. And I told her to..." There was a knock on the door. Mrs Bolton got up and opened it. "Come over." She continued and smiled at Gabriella, who was knocking on the door.

Troy's eyes were plastered on the TV screen. He didn't turn to look at Gabriella at all. "I'll leave you two alone." Mrs Bolton said and left.

"Troy..." Gabriella said and sat on his bed.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the airport?" Troy asked, gloomily without looking at her. "You wouldn't want to be late for your wedding."

Gabriella sighed. "At least look at me."

Troy turned off the TV and turned to her, still in his bed.

"I just came to say goodbye. And it's really not my fault, I've told you. I wasn't 'playing' with you. And if you still don't believe me... well, maybe you don't know me well enough to really love me." She told him.

"That's not true. I guess I just think that's how a relationship is, you know. I've always played around with girls. I thought that's how it works." He told her. "And now, with you, I know how it feels like. To be so heartbroken."

"But that's not how it works, Troy. You just think that way because you've never been in a real and meaningful relationship." She ran her fingers through his hair. "But I just want you to know that I'm not the kind of person that will just hurt someone so bad like that. Okay?" She told him softly.

Troy nodded. "Alright. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have accused you like that."

She smiled at him. Then they heard a car honk. "That's my mom. We're off to the airport. I have to go." Her eyes suddenly filled with tears. "Also, you're not the only one that's heartbroken."

Troy moved closer to her and hugged her tight and kissed her forehead. "I know. And I love you."

"I love you too." Gabriella pulled back later. Troy wiped away her tears.

"Just don't forget me, okay?" Troy told her.

"I'll never." She smiled one last time.

Troy planted a tender, passionate kiss on her lips before she left.

* * *

_**Please review! It's not the end yet! **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thanks for ze reviews!

* * *

**_

Gabriella's absence made Troy depressed even more. But he'll soon have to get over it because nothing can be done to stop Gabriella from marrying that Carlos guy. So he tried to not think about her. But he couldn't. She always seemed to pop up into his mind every minute. He had no interest in dating anymore. He just moved on with school. He and Gabriella would talk on the phone once in while.

Graduation was taking place on Monday, which was tomorrow.

"Dude, lighten up a bit, will you? Graduation's tomorrow! That means no more school!" Chad tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah, I know. I just can't seem to get over her." Troy replied.

They were at a tuxedo store to purchase new a new tux for their graduation. Troy sighed at the reflection of himself wearing a black tux in the mirror. "I think I'll just wear my dad's old tux."

"That's non-sense! Everything must be fresh and new on graduation day! Because we have a bright new future ahead of us." His best friend told him and looked at the mirror in awe. "Don't I look awesome? It's blue and hip! I'm so gonna buy this." Chad was wearing a light blue tuxedo. Troy shook his head.

* * *

The next day, all the students lined up behind the school stage. They waited for the principal to call out their names.

Mr Matsui, the principal called names and one by one the students came out on stage and accepted their certificates.

And then it was Troy's turn. "Troy Bolton, University of Albuquerque."

Troy gave his best smile as he came out on stage and accepted his certificate, even though he was feeling like crap inside. He didn't know what he wanted to do with his future. He hadn't decided yet, although he told his parents that he wanted basketball... his mind was occupied with basketball, what happened with Gabriella and school that he forgot to decide what he really wanted to do after graduation.

"Troy, we're waiting." Principal Matsui said. Troy realized that he'd been standing on the stage, doing nothing and thinking when everyone was waiting for his speech. "Huh?"

"The speech!" The principal whispered.

"Oh, yeah. My future." He said into the microphone. He gulped. What is he going to say? He's not even sure if he wants to play basketball for the rest of his life. But he got a scholarship in it. So he decided that he'd do basketball. When his speech was done, everyone clapped. _Oh how he wished Gabriella was there with him_.

* * *

**8 years later...**

"Your problem is that you need to start dating again, Troy! Have you turned gay?" Chad told Troy on the phone. Troy was 25 years old now. He lived in New York alone in an apartment. He was a successful basketball player and would work as a part time psychologist whenever he was free. He was single and stressed with all his work. Chad had always been there for him whenever he needed him. They'd never lost contact with each other. But Chad wasn't married either. He would get a new girlfriend almost every month. He was also a basketball player.

"No, Chad. Getting a new girlfriend would _not_ wash away all my stress." Troy replied.

"Look, I hooked you up with this girl called Stacy Summers. She's hot, smart and is just like your ex whom you can't get over until now!" Chad told him.

"Damn it, Chad! Stop hooking me up with strangers!" Troy told him angrily.

"Dude, she's seriously your type, I promise. She said she'll be at the Italian restaurant down the street at 8 o' clock. She's blonde and she knows what you look like. This will get your mind of things, man." Chad said.

Troy groaned and then sighed. "Fine. But this time only. I hate you."

"But you'll love me after this!" He teased.

* * *

_**Please review! Remember, the story will have a happy ending! **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey! How are you guys doing? I'm so darn sorry that I haven't been able to update for like... 2 weeks? I was really busy and exhausted with school and my final exams are coming up. I'm going to finish this up as soon as possible and then focus on my exams. I'll probably write a new story during my 2-month holiday which will be coming up next month. Thanks for your reviews for the previous chapter, by the way!

* * *

**_

The sun was setting as Troy glanced at the mirror one last time before he left for his date. He sighed. Eventhough he didn't want to go on the date, he still dressed nice.

'_Maybe Chad was right. Maybe I do need a new girl'_ Troy thought as he drove to the restaurant. Suddenly, images and thoughts of Gabriella came back into his mind after he'd tried so hard to wipe them out forever. Then a car honked at him for driving recklessly.

"Asshole." He soliloquized softly as he pulled over. He'd arrived at the restaurant. He took a deep breath and walked in. His eyes scanned for a stout, blonde girl with blue eyes. Just as Chad described. And before he knew it, she was right behind him, tapping him on his shoulder.

"Troy Bolton?" She asked, grinning with loads of delight.

"Yup." He smiled and shook hands with her.

"Stacy Summers." She giggled. She wasn't gorgeous, but she wasn't so bad as well. She was plump. And she definitely didn't seem like Troy's type.

So they got a table and chatted away... well, atleast Stacy did. She talked and talked about herself, her dead dog and her grandparents whom she lived with while Troy almost dozed off. An hour later, after they'd eaten their food, Troy noticed someone familiar enter the restaurant. It was a woman. He could only see her back but she somehow reminded him of... Gabriella. His eyes widened and kept them on the woman. He wasn't sure if it was really Gabriella but he hoped she was. But there was very little possibility.

And then the woman turned. Troy could see her face now. And to his surprise, it really was Gabriella. She'd gotten a little taller and a lot more beautiful. Was Troy's eyes playing tricks on him or was it real? Was that woman really Gabriella?

She had red lipstick on and a leather coat too. But it couldn't have been real leather because Troy remembered how much she adored animals. But she still looked gorgeous and amazing. He wanted to talk to her. He couldn't hear what Stacy was mumbling about anymore, his mind was on Gabriella.

"Excuse me for a moment, please." Troy told Stacy and got off his chair. He made his way towards Gabriella, who was standing at the bar. He took a deep breath.

"Gabriella Montez?" He asked.

Then she turned around, facing Troy with a surprised expression. Her eyes widened. Yup, that was Gabriella.

"T- Troy?" She mumbled, squinting her eyes a bit, to make sure she was really seeing what she was seeing.

Troy gave her his best smile. She seemed delighted.

Gabriella smiled back, her amazing hazel eyes twinkling with happiness. Troy missed that. "Come with me outside." She told him. Troy followed her outside the restaurant where nobody was while Stacy waited for him.

When they were outside, Gabriella threw herself at him, hugging him tight as she closed her eyes. Troy hugged her back, his hands didn't want to let go of her.

"Oh, Troy... I missed you so much." She said softly.

"I never stopped thinking about you." He replied, whispering into her ear. Moments later, they pulled back.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked, still holding her hands.

"I was stressed. I wanted to go shopping in New York City to let it all out." She smiled. "I didn't know you were here. What've you been doing?"

"I'm a basketball player and a part time psychiatrist. I know, weird. But I really love doing it, you know." He told her. "What about you? How's your family?"

"Well, I'm a lawyer now. And..." Gabriella stopped smiling. "My mom died 4 years ago... from cancer. And... I'm divorced."

Troy instantly knew why she was stressed. "I'm so sorry..." He said.

"It's okay. I've gotten over it." Gabriella said and looked at him. "You've changed. Your hair and all. And you're a lot taller than I remember." She giggled.

Troy was lost in her eyes. He put his hand on Gabriella's as she caressed his cheek. "And you've grown a lot more beautiful."

She chuckled. "Can you... visit my hotel room?"

"Of course." He told her. "Now?"

"If you wish to."

* * *

_**Did you like it? Please review! **_


	18. The Final Chapter

_**Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**_

Troy quickly ran back into the restaurant to say goodbye to Stacy before he left with Gabriella. They went with Troy's car and chatted the whole way about their lives. It was totally different from talking with Stacy.

"Is this your hotel?" Troy asked as he pulled over into a grand, 5-star hotel.

"Yup." She replied.

Later, they went up to her hotel room and a little girl pounced at Gabriella.

"Honey, did you behave while I was gone? Did you bully the babysitter?" Gabriella questioned as she planted little pecks of kisses on the little girl's cheeks and forehead.

"Of course not. I did everything you told me to." She smiled. Gabriella slipped notes of money into the babysitter's hand as she left with a gloomy face.

Troy knew it was her daughter. She looked like Gabriella.

Then the little girl looked up at Troy with confusion. "Who's this, mommy?"

"Um... he's mommy's good friend. You can call him Uncle Troy." Gabriella told her daughter. "Troy, this is my daughter, Ella. She just turned 7 and is very mischievous." _Ella was the name Troy loved to call her. _

Troy bent down to greet her. "Nice to meet you, Ella." He shook her tiny hands.

"You too. Did you just go on a date with mommy, Troy?"

"Honey, it's 'Uncle' Troy." Gabriella reminded her.

"Troy's fine. I feel less old." Troy joked as Ella laughed.

"You're funny." The cute little girl said and yawned. "Mommy, I'm sleepy. I'm gonna sleep."

"Alright, don't forget to put on your pyjamies." Gabriella told her.

"I won't." She replied as she walked to another room. Their hotel room was a suite. It was large and it had three different rooms.

"She's really cute." Troy said. "She looks exactly like you."

"Really?" Gabriella asked as she took off her coat and headed for the kitchen. "I feel bad for her. She's going to grow up without a dad."

Later, Gabriella brought a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows for Troy. He smiled as he took a sip.

"I still haven't returned the favour." She said.

"Wow... you still remember the time I made you hot chocolate?" He asked.

"Of course I do." She smiled and sat beside him on a sofa.

"It turned out Carlos was a bad guy." Gabriella suddenly said. It was like she read Troy's mind. He was curious to know why they'd gotten a divorce but thought it'd be rude to ask. "He was cheating on me. With a woman at work."

Troy shook his head in disgust. "I knew it the first time you showed me his picture. I didn't like him at all."

"And he had another family with the woman. He had two kids." She said and her eyes started getting watery.

Troy stroked her hair as Gabriella laid her head on his chest.

"I never loved him. I just feel bad for Ella."

Troy comforted her. Two hours later, he decided to leave.

"I hope to see you again, Troy." She told him at the door.

"You don't have to worry about that." Troy told her and without thinking, pecked a small kiss on her cheek.

Gabriella then placed her lips against his and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Moments later, she pulled back. "I need you, Troy. I don't want to leave you again."

"Do you really want this?" He asked.

"I'm sure. And I know Ella will be okay." She told him. "We'll take it slow. You can get to know Ella better." She said.

Troy's face brightened. "Awesome." Then he narrowed his eyebrows.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"I just... never thought I'd be in a relationship like this with my **TUITION TEACHER**."

**THE END.

* * *

**

_**Wow, it's finally over! And I'm sorry I couldn't add in a 'making love' scene like some of you guys wanted. But I hope you guys enjoyed reading it because I enjoyed writing it. And if you really want to know what happens to them later, this is what I had in mind but won't continue the story with:**_

_Troy and Gabriella get married a year later. And months later, Gabriella gets pregnant. Ella gets a half-brother 9 months later. They become a happy family..._ _**and the rest you can imagine! I would write it but my mom gets angry with me whenever I'm on Fanfiction! Haha, hope you guys liked it. Please review! I have lots of new ideas for a new story but I won't write it now. I'll probably write it after my final exams... so stay tuned!**_

_**MagicalStoryMaker**_


End file.
